


"Homewrecker"

by BCharmer



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCharmer/pseuds/BCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: “Homewrecker"<br/>Author:  bcharmer<br/>Pairing: Arizona Robbins/Lauren Boswell<br/>Fandom: Grey's Anatomy<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Word Count: 660<br/>Spoilers: Through "Readiness is All" Ep 9.23<br/>Summary: My muse turned into a fangirl the moment Dr. Lauren Boswell appeared on my screen.  This is just a short, first person effort to  satisfy for her for a dew minutes.<br/>Author’s Note:  Don't let the title fool you.<br/>Disclaimer: No infringement of ABC or Shonda Rhimes intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Homewrecker"

Homewrecker.  Interloper.  Whore.

Words that others will hurl in my direction if anyone finds out that I’ve kissed her.  That I’m aching to do so much more with her.

The thing is, I don’t give a damn about what anyone else thinks.  Not even her wife.  Especially not her wife.

All that matters is that she turns back around.

“Arizona.”  Her name on my lips is a plea, a benediction… a challenge.

She wants me.  I felt it in her kiss, in the way she clung to me, in the way her hips canted towards mine.

I can still see it in her body language, even though her hand is on the door handle.  Especially because her hand is _still_ on the handle.  What I can’t see is if she’ll give into her own need.  And into mine.

My attraction to her was instant.  Her embarrassed smile that turned to a look of intrigue when I grabbed her cup of coffee to replace mine that she had taken by mistake.  It grew with each interaction and solidified when I Googled the amazing woman standing in front of me.

She’s tried to ignore her own attraction to me.  She tried to dissuade _my_ attraction to her by telling me she was married, that she only had one leg.  Like any of it would matter to me.  Like either of those truths could possibly dampen my ardor.  The fact that she had reclaimed her life after such a horrific accident only made her more impressive.

That she started flirting back, that she did her own Google search and discovered just how much we had in common told me almost as much about her interest in me as the hug she gave me as the lights went out.  It was supposed to be our goodbye, but I couldn’t let her go without knowing if her lips were as soft as they looked.

They were softer than I imagined, yielding to me in a way I hadn’t even allowed myself to fantasize about.  Control freaks don’t yield.  But she did.  Her lips parted beneath mine.  Touch. Taste. Retreat. Our kiss was a tango and in the darkened room, lightning and thunder crashing all around us, Arizona followed my lead.

Until the generator kicked in and the florescent lights flickered back on.  She shrank back then, whispering “oh my God” as she began pulling away from me.  She wanted me.  I could feel it.  I was certain of it even as I released my hold on her. 

“I can’t.  I can’t,” she told me even though her eyes conveyed just how much she wished she could.

I dropped my hands by my side when she turned away mumbling something about it being a pleasure.

“Arizona.” I am certain asking her to stay will only make her run, but the thought of her walking out the door is suffocating me.  Her hesitation, her hand on the door handle gives me hope and I take a shaky breath.

I try to find the right words that will make her want to stay.  “You are allowed to lose a little bit of control.”  With her back to me, all I can do is watch her hand where it hovers at the lock.  I barely resist the urge to reach past her, turn it and back her against the door.  The only thing that stops me is that I need for this to be her choice.

I hold my breath, not releasing it until she turns the lock and I hear the soft click.  I don’t have time to think or react when she turns and looks into my eyes for a split second before her gaze drops to my mouth. 

Her kiss is powerful and I smile into it as she strips the lab coat from my body.  Her arms are strong, her hands precise as she takes control.  Control freaks don’t yield.  But I will, for her.


End file.
